


Favorite by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Keith realizes that Nathan hits on every male-hero but him.





	Favorite by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389651) by Anonymous. 



**Title** : Favorite  
**Author** : Anonymous  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny  
**Character** : Keith, Nathan  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Keith realizes that Nathan hits on every male-hero but him.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://t-and-b-anon.livejournal.com/524.html?thread=98316#t98316)  
**Length** 0:02:48  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Favorite%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
